


Ужин у Максвелла

by glaum



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Вымышленные существа, насилие, нелинейное повествование, нецензурная лексика, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: "Птицей Гермеса меня называют... крылья свои пожирая, сам я себя укрощаю".
Kudos: 1





	1. Интегра Фэйрбрук Уингейтс Хеллсинг

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после первой серии ОВА, когда встреча Алукарда с паладином Андерсеном уже произошла, но война между Миллениумом, Ватиканом и Хеллсингом еще не началась.

Интегра сидела в старинном кресле, резная высокая спинка которого была инкрустирована изумрудами, выложенными в форме геральдического щита ее дома. Внимательно читая доклад, только что предоставленный ее дворецким Уолтером и Викторией Серас, она вскипала изнутри от гнева, но позволить себе проявить эмоции не могла.  
  
О произошедших событиях на территории Ирландии она предпочла бы не вспоминать, но разобрать ситуацию по винтикам надо было всенепременно, поэтому, стиснув зубы, она стоически дочитывала оказавшиеся в ее руках ценные бумаги. Перейдя после этого к разглядыванию практически пустого стола, на котором стоял лишь ноутбук, она стала изводить сигару за сигарой в ноль и все больше погружаться в мрачные думы, понимая, что скоро должны произойти нехорошие события.  
  
Ее кабинет, являющийся по сути огромным залом, был практически пустым. В нем находилась только необходимая мебель и аппаратура. Такие спартанские условия держали мысли Интегры в порядке, а поддерживаемая слугами, стоящими у стены, тишина, способствовала размышлениям. Дым от сигар обволакивал всех присутствующих серой пеленой, создавая тягостно-загадочную атмосферу.  
  
Встреча ее козырного туза и паладина Ватикана, которая произошла в Ирландии, несказанно встревожила ее. Она знала, что Алукарда победить нельзя, но тот факт, что святому отцу удалось отрезать вампиру голову, говорил о возможных неприятных событиях в будущем, ведь на данный момент они не знали всех тайн Тринадцатого отдела и, конечно же, не знали о методах, при которых был создан этот регенерирующийся «святой отец».  
  
Бумаги, которые только что легли на ее стол, встревожили ее еще больше. По всей видимости, Энрико Максвелл специально организовал встречу их козырей в Ирландии, чтобы она — Интегра — поняла позицию «Искариота»: должна быть уничтожена вся нечисть, в том числе и Алукард…  
  
Она с содроганием вспоминала то, что увидела в ту ночь своими глазами. В теории, отец Андерсон вполне мог если не убить Алукарда, то сильно покалечить его еще раз, после чего автоматически создавалась возможность долгого восстановления… и, в то время, пока Алукард будет реабилитироваться, Хеллсинг останется практически беззащитным. Это было бы на руку врагам, сделавшим большие ставки на «чиповую» нежить.  
  
Виктория Серас, конечно, тоже сильна, но она еще не готова стать полноценным защитником. Максвелл это прекрасно понимал, поэтому и сделал ход первым.  
  
Выждав небольшую паузу после произошедшего, он пригласил ее на ужин в свой особняк. Не явиться на ужин было нельзя. Отказ стал бы проявлением неучтивости — честь Хеллсингов, как старинного английского рода, могла запятнаться грязью невежливости, но это было не столь неприятно… гораздо большее отвращение вызывал тот факт, что ужинать приходилось с ублюдком, каким-то странным образом оказавшимся на высотах церковной власти.  
  
— Уолтер! — очнувшись от дум, она властным голосом подозвала слугу. Пожилой мужчина подошел к столу и поклонился. — Где он? Что делает?  
  
— Сидит в подвале. Разбросал чуть пригубленные пакеты с донорской кровью… перевернул, как обычно, пустой бокал вверх дном, — Уолтер философски посмотрел на пепельницу, стоящую на столе, и одним махом убрал из нее содержимое в небольшой, возникший ниоткуда пакетик, после чего внимательно посмотрел на рукав пиджака своей госпожи, — по всей вероятности, донорскую кровь он не будет допивать, — со вздохом добавил дворецкий.  
  
— Чего это он? — заинтересовалась Интегра, переведя острый взгляд в сторону Виктории, молча стоявшей у стены.  
  
— Кто знает… возможно, хочет посидеть на диете перед предстоящей схваткой…  
  
— Странно. Обычно он, наоборот, набирается сил перед битвами, — она взялась рукой за подбородок, обдумывая только что поступившую информацию.  
  
— Чудовища тоже меняются, — после небольшой паузы дворецкий добавил, — подобно людям.  
  
Интегра скрестила пальцы и посмотрела на своего дворецкого уже без живого интереса, но неизменно благосклонно. В ее взгляде читалось несогласие с его словами, но возражать она не стала. Отметив, что солнце движется в сторону запада, она нехотя посмотрела на часы.  
  
— Сегодня мне предстоит визит в поместье Максвелла, — тем же непререкаемым тоном продолжила Интегра.  
  
— Да, миледи, — Уолтер был само почтение. Он уже минут как пять назад заметил, что на рукаве пиджака, в который была облачена его госпожа, остался пепел от сигар. Прикинув, что фирменный брючный костюм из-за одержимости своей хозяйки может полететь к ебеням, если он — верный Уолтер — сейчас же не вмешается, дворецкий приготовился высказать, что намерен предложить госпоже сменить наряд к предстоящему ужину.  
  
— Серас и Алукард должны быть со мной, — выпалила Интегра, сбив Уолтеру весь настрой.  
  
— Разумное предостережение — взять их на этот ужин, — ответил он и обернулся к Виктории.  
  
Виктория стояла у стены по стойке смирно. Когда она услышала о том, что ей предстоит визит к представителям Тринадцатого отдела Ватикана «Искариот», у нее свело желудок и, если бы в нем была кровь, ее по всей вероятно бы вырвало. Нервозность, поднявшаяся от мыслей, что она может опять встретить паладина Андерсена, продолжала порождать спазмы и кружила голову. Опять стать мишенью освещенных ножей ей не хотелось.  
  
— Энрико, судя по приглашению, собирается поведать нечто важное, — Интегра прикурила еще одну сигару, — к сожалению, я не могу ему отказать в этом визите. Придется явиться, но приходить туда одной будет опрометчиво.  
  
— Я Вас понял, хозяйка. Не желаете ли начать приготовления к предстоящей поездке? — с надеждой спросил Уолтер, переведя взгляд на вновь наполняющуюся пепельницу, а после опять на рукав пиджака.  
  
Интегра выпустила клубы дыма и встала из-за стола. Ее светлые длинные волосы от резкого движения разметались в стороны, а пиджак сполз на сидение кресла, после чего медленно съехал на пол.  
  
— Желаю, — уверенно произнесла она. — Приготовь подарок католикам, — теперь уже значительно тише добавила она. — Прийти на ужин без подарка было бы невежливо.  
  
— Да, госпожа, — Уолтер поклонился, растягивая губы в улыбке. Уж он постарается, чтобы подарок понравился католическим свиньям.


	2. Алукард

Алукард находился в подземелье, пребывая в полубредовом состоянии, и старался понять свои ощущения от встречи с паладином. Развалившись на троне, специально доставленном людьми Интегры из одного затерянного замка, расположенного в недрах Восточной Европы, он пробовал на вкус разную кровь, привезенную Уолтером из госпиталя, пытаясь припомнить, была ли в его прошлом или настоящем субстанция, подобная крови Александра Андерсена — человека, который впервые за долгое время заинтересовал его.  
  
Занятно, но он должен был признать, что встреча со святым отцом его изрядно позабавила. Более того, она дала надежду на избавление, ведь этот святой папаша мог стать тем, кто сможет подарить ему — Алукарду — столь желанный и долгожданный покой… Да, он всеми остатками души верил и надеялся, что у этого выносливого фанатика хватит сил для того, чтобы низвергнуть его, так долго блуждающего по миру, в вечную пропасть.  
  
Алукард успел хорошо рассмотреть белобрысого паладина. Ниоткуда берущиеся освященные ножи, фокусы с телепортацией и облака страниц из Библии произвели на него благоприятное впечатление. Но это было не всё. Он успел не только осмотреть противника и почувствовать его силу, он успел попробовать на вкус его кровь.  
  
«Кровь праведников… она ведь ни с чем не сравнится, — бредил он. — Ее вкус невозможно передать — он бесподобен: в меру солен, в меру сладок… состоящий у каждого человека из разного сорта праведности, из его нерушимых убеждений и веры, иногда слепой, иногда оправданной, но у каждого из достойных он всегда идеален».  
  
Кровь Интегры, перепадающая ему время от времени в слишком малых количествах, не могла насытить его, а только распаляла аппетит. Но тогда, в схватке, он попробовал кровь паладина, и ее вкус ему понравился. Похоже, появился человек, способный ему противостоять, и по совместительству обладающий редким даром — чистотой.  
  
«С удовольствием заглочу пару литров крови этого ебаного фанатика», — не без удовольствия подумал Алукард.  
  
Застрявший между мирами, он терпеливо и страстно ожидал подлинной смерти, в данный момент, делая ставку на паладина, но то, что творилось в мире сегодня, тяготило Алукарда. Просто так умирать, пусть даже и от рук достойного, сейчас было нельзя. Его первостепенной миссией была защита леди Хеллсинг, а она в данное время в этой защите очень нуждалась.  
  
Взять, к примеру, грядущий вечер. Им предстояло явиться на ужин к Энрико Максвеллу, пригласившему их, естественно, не только для трапезы, а для еще одного представления. Только вот людишкам невдомек, что развлекаться будут не они, и развлечение это может выйти за пределы разумного, если, конечно, карточную игру вовремя не остановить.  
  
«Хм, возможно, для того Интегра и нужна — чтобы вовремя сдерживать меня».  
  
Алукард провел указательным пальцем правой руки по печати Кромвеля, с определенного времени ограничивающей его силы. Эта печать накладывала строгие рамки, находясь в которых он не мог проявлять свои силы в полной мере. Было в этом стеснении некоторое удовольствие. Осознание того, что враги падают от незначительного применения силы, всегда щекотало Алукарду и без того раздутое самомнение. Хотя, он не считал свое высокомерие чем-то из ряда вот выходящим, справедливо убеждая себя, что убогих и сирых надо унижать еще больше, иначе они не встанут на правильный путь.  
  
«Правильный путь…»  
  
Его мысли снова обратились в направлении паладина…  
  
«Узнаем, кто из нас сильнее… узнаем, узнаем сегодня!», — возникшая непроизвольная улыбка озарила его бледное лицо, больше походившее на маску. Бред постепенно уходил прочь, растворялся в нависающей темноте. Его состояние приходило в норму. Алукард направил свое внимание на обитателей этого огромного дома. Где-то далеко наверху Интегра докуривала еще одну сигару и выбирала наряд к предстоящей встрече, а Уолтер производил манипуляции с небольшой коробочкой, на которую делала ставку его госпожа. Расследование, которое ей удалось провести (не без помощи Виктории и Уолтера, конечно же), развязывало ей руки, давая главе Хеллсинга возможность сделать ответный беспринципный ход.  
  
«Настает время подниматься наверх. К кому же отправиться в первую очередь?» Заглянуть к Виктории и постебаться над ней он всегда успеет. Уолтер занят «важным делом». Кто же остался? Правильно.  
  
«Отправлюсь к госпоже».  
  
— Странно видеть, что Вы так тщательно подбираете наряд к этой нелепой встрече, графиня, — вампир неслышно прошел сквозь стены и встал около туалетного столика, вызвав недовольство хозяйки, стоящей за ширмой и застегивающей последние пуговицы, — длинная юбка и пиджак не слишком хорошее сочетание.  
  
— Молчать, слуга! С каких пор ты еще и в модельеры заделался? — Интегра явно была не в настроении.  
  
— Я всегда выгляжу с иголочки, уже добрых пять сотен лет, и, между прочим, знаю толк в одежде.  
  
— Поэтому и не вылезаешь из своего старомодного плаща? — Интегра закончила туалет и вышла навстречу вампиру. Чистые голубые глаза выражали настороженность и отстраненность. — Не знала, что костюмы, которые носили господари Валахии, можно отнести к определению «выглядеть с иголочки». Судя по гравюрам того времени, все одевались преотвратно.  
  
— Тогда видение красоты и приличия было иным, — Алукард задумался, посмотрев куда-то вверх, сквозь потолок, на пару секунд мысленно погрузившись в прошлое, — да, в те времена дамам было непозволительно оспаривать слова мужчин и ни при каких обстоятельствах не дозволялось надевать одежду мужчин.  
  
— Ты решил испоганить остатки моего и без того неважного настроения, идиот?! — Алукард знал, чем разозлить госпожу, и с удовольствием этим занимался.  
  
— Нет, и я не идиот… я всего лишь дух, желающий продолжать свое физическое существование, вот и всё, — расшаркавшись перед ней, он направился к выходу, смекая, что если улизнет так же, как прибыл сюда, их разговор закончится, а этого ему бы не хотелось.  
  
— А я считала, что ты дух, который обязан служить моей семье вечно…  
  
— «Вечно» — нет такого слова. «До стечения определенных обстоятельств» — более точный вариант.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Интегра уже не первый раз слышала в его словах этот завуалированный подтекст, подсказывающий, что вампир задумал неладное.  
  
— Я уже сказал, что хотел, — он еще раз поклонился и, открыв дверь, вышел из комнаты. Удаляясь в сторону лестницы, он добавил, — поторопитесь, моя госпожа, я, конечно, не против опоздания на ужин, но у меня есть причина появиться там вовремя.  
  
— Еще бы, — тихо ответила Интегра. — Такая встреча близится.  
  
— Я рад, что Вы понимаете важность предстоящей встречи, — доносилось издалека. — Какое счастье, что моя госпожа так умна.  
  
Каждый из них думал о своем. Интегра предвкушала разговор с Энрико, а вампир думал о том, как ярко будет светить кровавая луна во время его битвы с паладином.


	3. Энрико Максвелл

Епископ Римско-католической церкви и глава организации «Искариот» — Энрико Максвелл — пригласил Интегру на ужин не столько из-за желания поделиться с ней дополнительной информацией о Миллениуме, сколько из-за стремления насладиться обществом столь прекрасной девы, разумно считая, что война может затянуться и унести ее жизнь, ведь у нее не было такой мощной защиты, какую дарит своей пастве католическая церковь; поэтому, по его епископскому мнению, было разумно провести с Интегрой хотя бы один вечер, поужинать и, возможно, выведать что-нибудь, а если сильно повезет, то и уединиться, хоть сие представлялось ему делом затруднительным, но все же попытку сделать стоило.  
  
Более того, он думал, что было бы неплохо спровоцировать еще одну схватку Алукарда и Андерсена, ведь на званых вечерах всегда устраиваются шоу, цель которых стимулировать чувства и эмоции вкушающих пищу.  
  
Глубокая озадаченность паладина относительно живучести вампира Алукарда приводила епископа в дикий восторг. Энрико любил озадачивать своего падре подобными проблемами, в связи с этим и решено было устроить очередную кровавую стычку…  
  
«Скоро начнется война. Надо провести репетицию, — думал Энрико. — Да и когда еще выпадет возможность вот так поужинать вместе?»  
  
Правда, в самый последний момент ему пришлось пригласить одного подозрительного человека, каким-то боком связанного с нацистами, но этот факт епископа не сильно беспокоил, так как сам Папа Римский поспособствовал тому, чтобы человечек поужинал с ними, а Папа плохого не посоветует… вроде.  
  
«Посадим лишний элемент подальше, он и не пикнет, зато будет плюс один к зрителям», — размышлял Энрико, потирая руки и распоряжаясь по поводу предстоящего ужина.  
  
Послушники бегали туда-сюда, расставляя посуду и многочисленные вазы с цветами (смутная надежда на интим все же витала в мыслях молодого мужчины), только вот какие именно цветы нравились Интегре, он точно не знал, поэтому выбрал белые розы — символ зарождающегося нового чувства. Конечно, не обошлось без католической атрибутики: этой строптивой протестантке необходимо показать роскошь единственной правильной веры и, по возможности, направить деву на истинный путь…  
  
Энрико в самом деле беспокоился, что Интегра — протестантка и что около нее постоянно витает тень проклятого короля ночи, по мнению многих уважаемых господ, дурно влияющего на нее. Если рассматривать ситуацию с точки зрения психологии, создавалась следующая картина: маленькая девочка, лишившаяся в раннем возрасте матери и отца, воспитывалась старым пердуном-дворецким Уолтером, имеющим за плечами сомнительное прошлое, и развращенным вампиром, у которого нет ни совести, ни стыда, ни каких-либо смутных, отдаленно напоминающих людские, принципов.  
  
Получалось, что дева не так уж и непорочна… Тем более, если брать во внимание то, какие приказы она отдает своему верному псу, оказывалось, что вовсе развратна. Леди Хеллсинг казалась Максвеллу не столько опасным игроком, сколько безжалостной неудовлетворенной женщиной, которая не преминет натравить свою шавку на него — Энрико — в случае отклонения ситуации не в то русло. Епископ понимал, к чему это могло привести: шоу могло обернуться покушением на его жизнь. Чтобы избежать проблем на свою голову, он решил вести себя с Интегрой максимально корректно.  
  
Так кстати привезенная из Ватикана святая вода давала небольшое успокоение по поводу присутствия на ужине вампира, вдруг что… Конечно, Алукарда это не остановит, но уж точно выведет из строя на несколько секунд, а промедление равнозначно проигрышу.  
  
К ужину было уже почти всё готово: отлично приготовленные блюда ждали своего выхода к столу (утонченная английская кухня была сегодня в приоритете, любой гурман смог бы оценить традиционность подаваемых блюд); Энрико решил играть по правилам Интегры, привыкшей к постной английской пище, полагая, что итальянскую стряпню ее нежный желудок не осилит.  
  
Атмосферно обставленная трапезная должна была удовлетворить каприз самого искушенного и придирчивого дизайнера, а что-то епископу подсказывало, что придирчивый человек сегодня будет у него в гостях; шестое чувство никогда его не обманывало.  
  
Оценив внимательным взглядом получившуюся в итоге картинку и краем глаза увидев приближающегося к нему паладина, Энрико довольным тоном произнес.  
  
— Андерсон, ты понял, как следует себя вести? — предварительно прочитав нотацию своему козырю, Энрико конечно же знал, что тот отринет все его наставления и сделает всё по-своему, собственно, этого эффекта и необходимо было достичь.  
  
— Не знаю, не знаю, Энрико, всё будет зависеть от действий Ваших гостей и, конечно же, от воли Всевышнего. Ежели я узрею не праведное поведение со стороны приглашенных, вмешаться будет делом богоугодным, — осклабился святой отец.  
  
— Да, на всё воля Божья, — Энрико поднял руку вверх, как бы показывая этим жестом и произнесенными только что словами, что дает паладину зеленый свет. Послышался звон входного колокола. — Кажется, к нам пожаловали гости, Андерсон. Пойдем встречать.

~.~.~

Первым прибыл гость, визиту которого поспособствовал сам Папа Римский. Да не один гость, а целых три: собственно, маленький пузатый человек в очках — тот самый, который был заявлен наивысшим начальством; с ним пришел высокий худой господин, напоминающий академика или врача, и совсем еще мальчишка, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пожелавший снимать шапку.  
  
Энрико скептически осмотрел троицу и, пожав плечами, картинным жестом пригласил их пройти в гостиную, параллельно давая понять послушникам, что количество подаваемых блюд на ужине надо будет увеличить.  
  
— Значит, Вы тесно знакомы с Папой Римским, господин Монтана. — Таким именем представился епископу Майор. Соответственно, его спутники назвались доктором Эйвондейл Пьером и Шрёди. Медленным шагом четверка двинулась в сторону гостиной, смежной с трапезной. Аперитив подали туда. Мужчины расположились на диванах, к большому удивлению Майора, выполненных в стиле Прованс. После того, как подали дорогой алкоголь и закуски, Майор мысленно присвистнул и подумал, что он знал, конечно, что католическая церковь никогда себе ни в чем не отказывала, но чтобы до такой степени…  
  
— Да, имел честь быть знакомым с ним лично, и имею непреодолимое желание познакомиться с Вами и леди Интегрой, — улыбка не сходила с лица Майора. Он действительно кайфовал от создавшейся ситуации и абсолютно охуевал от обрамляющих эту ситуацию декораций.  
  
— Дама задерживается, — Максвелл посмотрел на часы, — не похоже на нее.  
  
— Ничего-ничего, ей позволительно.  
  
Где-то на этаже, располагающемся на уровень ниже, раздался громкий треск. Создавалось впечатление, что кто-то бросал с большой высоты огромные тыквы, после чего они разбивались о каменный пол, лопаясь и распадаясь на неровные острые куски.  
  
— Прошу меня извинить, — Энрико поспешил выйти из гостиной.  
  
Майор продолжал улыбаться. Всё шло по плану.


	4. Майор

Безумный смех главы Миллениума разносился по огромному залу, являющемуся сердцем, мозгом и основой главного дирижабля, на огни которого были направлены все взоры и надежды выживших нацистов.  
  
Братья Валентайн, Тубалкаин Альхамбра, Лейтенант Зорин Блиц, лейтенант Рип ван Винкль, Уоррент-офицер Шрёдингер, Капитан Ганс Гюнше, Профессор Эйвондейл Непьер, наконец, — эти пешки, послушные фигурки в достижении высокой цели всеобщего уничтожения, и, самое главное, уничтожения графа Дракулы — все они стояли рядом с Майором и ждали его приказаний.  
  
Безмерное опьянение властью было для Майора нормальным состоянием. Предвкушая купание, фигурально, конечно же, в реках крови, которые польются благодаря активности и пытливости его верных подданных, он сидел в кресле и наблюдал за выстраиванием войск. Размеренное поматывание короткой ножкой говорило о том, что пока все идет по его плану; отклонения незначительны.  
  
Хоть главных событий дожидаться осталось не так долго, нетерпение все же перебарывало, и Майор решил поставить небольшой спектакль, в главных ролях которого должны были сыграть его непосредственные враги и, конечно же, Алукард.  
  
Сценой спектакля он выбрал особняк католического ублюдка. Факт не осквернения Святой Девы, прославляемый католиками, всегда вызывал у Майора недоумение. Как можно вот так думать и проповедовать, что дети могут появляться непорочным путем? Практика говорит о противоположном! То ли дело протестанты — более реальная ветвь христианства... Впрочем, сейчас было не до теософских и философских размышлений.  
  
На ужин приглашена Хеллсинг, но это ничего не значит. Главное не в этом. Если будет Интегра, значит и ее пёсик будет рядом, а это говорит лишь об одном: схватка, битва, кровь, боль, смерть — всё то, что любил и боготворил глава нацистов.  
  
Приготовленная к застолью святая вода, доставленная из Ватикана, трижды освященная и находящаяся сейчас в тонких стеклянных сосудах, искусно спрятанных в потолочных балках над столом в трапезной Максвелла, дожидалась своего выхода в этой малюсенькой, но приятной постановке, которую с таким тщанием спланировал Майор.  
  
Какое счастье, что он сможет непосредственно напрямую увидеть всё, что произойдет… самое главное, занять врагов лишними проблемами, пока его верная гвардия выстраивает путь к победе нацизма.  
  
«Так хочется разнести Лондон к чертовой матери, поджечь его, ведь этот город всегда так прекрасно горит! Терпение… терпение!» — думал человек, восседая в своем кресле, будто на троне.  
  
— Доктор, Вы готовы? — маленькая ножка все еще нетерпеливо моталась из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Да, Майор. — Доктор встал рядом с креслом своего фюрера. — Я удивляюсь, как Вам удалось втиснуться в это мероприятие.  
  
— У меня большие связи в папстве, знаешь ли. Да и чего не сделаешь, ради воссоединения любящих сердец, — его слова перешли в визжащий смех, не прекращающийся добрых пять минут.  
  
— Поражаюсь разнообразию Ваших связей, Майор, — ответил доктор, после того, как тот начал отходить от приступа безумия. — О каких сердцах Вы только что упомянули?  
  
— О тех, которые еще бьются, — многозначительно посмотрев на доктора, он встал с кресла и принял наполеоновскую позу. — Бери в охапку Шрёдингера и вперед к свершениям. Мы должны опередить Интегру и прийти первыми.

~.~.~

Пока Энрико пытался устранить создавшиеся неприятности на нижнем этаже, доктор и Шрёдингер отправились в его кабинет. Они должны были поработать с одной, имеющей большое значение для епископа, папкой. В этой папке лежали документы, изобличающие истинное положение вещей касательно находящейся в боевой готовности армии Майора. Наличие подобных улик не то, чтобы его беспокоило (он знал, что католики не вмешаются в предстоящую войну по-настоящему; скорее всего они предпочтут сделать видимость участия, а сами с интересом будут наблюдать за ходом событий, впрочем, как всегда), он понимал, что улики могут попасть не в те руки, поэтому было разумным принять решение немного скорректировать данные, содержащиеся в лежащей на епископском столе документации.  
  
Во время отсутствия своих подчиненных, Майор вертел в руках странный прибор. Специально изготовленный доктором, этот прибор представлял из себя тонкий стальной пинцет особой формы, на острых пластинах которого имелись маленькие ребристые полости, предназначенные для извлечения и хранения биоматериалов. Да, нацистам необходимо было поработать с ДНК самого Алукарда, поэтому прибывшие на ужин гости вознамерились, если повезет, оторвать кусочек от тела вампира и продолжить дальнейшие исследования.  
  
Наличие прибора и отсутствие объекта, для которого он был создан, настраивало фюрера на определенные мысли.  
  
«Только по-настоящему сильный человек может соединить необходимое количество пазлов, чтобы создать полную картинку. Такую картинку, которую захотелось бы рассматривать не только ему, но и потомкам, — думал он. — Большинство людей довольствуются отдельными частями, искренне полагая, что держат в руках что-то ценное. Вот и сейчас, в моих руках лежит бесценный предмет. Сколько ниток пришлось связать, чтобы им могли воспользоваться. Но будет ли толк?»  
  
Его размышления прервал мальчишка, возникший ниоткуда.  
  
— Всё готово, Майор! — пропищал под ухо высокий задорный голос.  
  
Эта поразительная способность мальчика иногда бесила толстого человечка; в данный же момент взбесила куда больше, так как он, во-первых, не мог накрутить мальчишке спрятанный в штанцы длинный хвост, во-вторых, этот дикий возглас мог поспособствовать созданию непредвиденной ситуации.  
  
— Не ори так, Шрёдингер, — рыкнул он на мальчика, но тут же осекся.  
  
Шрёдингер должен был оценить Алукарда на возможность их слияния. Только из-за этого, собственно, Майор его и взял с собой. Доктор же попал на ужин для того, чтобы выкрасть образцы вампирского ДНК. Подойти к вампиру, а тем более взять кусочек его плоти, было делом затруднительным. Сам Майор не стал бы мараться. Он планировал наблюдать за всем со стороны, параллельно вкушать ладно приготовленную пищу и наслаждаться зрелищем. Всю грязную работу он поручил своим верным подданным.  
  
Вполне возможно, что предстоящим зрелищем будут наслаждаться Интегра и Максвелл. По поводу последнего у Майора возникли сомнения, слишком трусливым и заискивающим был этот человек... А вот Интегра. Майор планировал уделить ей особое внимание. Эта девчонка была самой слабой из всех его врагов, но в ее руках был поводок, удерживающий опаснейшее существо на свете. Понимая, что просто так вампир не стал бы стараться ради какой-то высокородной девицы, Майору было интересно узнать, что же такого особенного было в этой грубой и властной леди.  
  
Пока толстенький человек размышлял о том, как причудливо в женщине может сочитаться сила воли, коварство, жестокость и чувственность, в гостиную успел вернуться доктор. Он пришел обходным путем, задержавшись непродолжительное время на нижнем этаже.  
  
— Что ж, ждем, когда пребудет миле…  
  
Не успел доктор договорить, как в гостиную вошла Интегра. Ее наряд вызвал у присутствующих резонанс. Энрико, встретивший ее внизу, кажется уже успел прийти в себя от увиденного и просто улыбался. В руках она держала торт, довольно большого размера, причудливо упакованный и на вид очень аппетитный.  
  
«Уолтер расстарался», — домыслил епископ, но тут же поспешил представить гостей друг другу.  
  
— Интегра, — начал он, — мистер Монтана, доктор Пьер и Шрёди будут нашими сотрапезниками, Вы ведь не против?  
  
На лице Интегры отразилось удивление, но она не высказала возражения по поводу увеличения количества гостей, уважительно со всеми поздоровавшись. Она также отметила, что люди, составлявшие им компанию, были ей чем-то знакомы, по крайней мере, лицо маленького человека она уже где-то видела. Ее мысли прервал Энрико.  
  
— Господа, Интегра, прошу покорно к столу.  
  
Майор был крайне рад увидеть своих будущих противников воочию. Также он оценил по достоинству убранство обители Максвелла и был чрезвычайно доволен, что его людям удалось в этой обители похозяйничать; более того, пока доктор с мальчишкой рыскали по дому и выполняли его приказания, Андерсен должен был внимательно наблюдать за их передвижениями и сделать кое-какие выводы. На это Майор очень рассчитывал.


	5. Александр Андерсон

Паладин Александр Андерсон находился в великолепном расположении духа. Он гулял с детьми на детской площадке, располагающейся у церкви, и с умилением наблюдал, как его подопечные беззаботно бегают по зеленой траве и радуются выдавшемуся в треклятой вечно мокрой Англии солнечному теплому денечку. Падре как будто бы сам сейчас возвратился в далекие времена своего детства и оттаял душой. Чувство счастья и оптимистичных мечтаний, наполняющее сердце каждого ребенка и так редко посещающее взрослых людей, сегодня озарило его в полной мере. Но, хоть на лице паладина и сверкала улыбка, редкие мрачные думы все же оскверняли его праведные мысли.  
  
Причиной тому был козырной туз организации Хеллсинг. Встреча с чудовищем, так искусно спланированная Ватиканом, давно была идеей фикс обеих сторон, но после того, как встреча состоялась, появилось больше вопросов, нежели ответов.  
  
После, как оказалось, провала — ведь отрезание головы и протыкание сердца (традиционные методы уничтожения нежити) на черноволосое существо не подействовали — Алукард смог регенерировать свое тело в наикратчайшие сроки и восстать. Наблюдая за тем, как вальяжно этот сверхвампир прохаживался и лыбился, паладин испытывал не столько злобу от неудавшейся чистки, сколько отвращение.  
  
Но, кажется, небо благоволило Андерсону, ибо их следующая встреча должна была состояться сегодня вечером — девушка с сигарой решила посетить особняк Максвелла с особым визитом, а это значит, что она непременно возьмет с собой своего строптивого «питомца».  
  
Мысли о предстоящем ужине были двоякими. С одной стороны, приятно будет положить конец слишком затянувшейся жизни вампира и доказать силу божественной справедливости, но с другой стороны… Александр предпочел бы встретиться с нежитью не в епископских апартаментах, а на реальном поле битвы.  
  
«Как может столь противное и гадкое, отказавшееся от света существо оказаться в обители главы тринадцатого отдела Ватикана? Насколько Максвелл глуп, этот безмозглый мальчишка, чтобы приглашать к себе хозяйку чудовища, ведь вылиться это может во все, что угодно, — размышлял паладин и отчего-то улыбался своим мыслям. — Скорее всего, они прихватят с собой и эту ду… дракулину Серас — недоделанное отродье, пока еще не пьющее кровь… конечно же, она должна быть рядом с Алукардом и учиться… убивать.  
  
Ребятишки бегали по площадке, громко задорно кричали, играя в придуманную только что игру, но паладин следил за их игрой вскользь. Его внимание было направлено совсем в другую сторону.  
  
С удовольствием превращу Алукарда в пыль. Какое же он смрадное и нечистое существо. Это же надо, не мыться пятьсот лет… охуеть можно от такой гигиены, — думал Андерсон, краем глаза заметив, что между его подопечными назревает маленький скандал. — О чем думает Интегра? Да она сама та еще профура. Не выпускает сигару из зубов. Это бесы в ней сидят, просят дыма. По поводу последнего… надо бы озвучить эту мысль вслух, авось прокатит, как предлог для стычки, — он призадумался. — Больше всего я не люблю насилие… тем более насилие над детьми… Возможно, Алукарда кто-то в детстве прижал, больно наглое и ухмыляющееся у него ебло, — на лице паладина появился оскал. — Если это правда, и, как сказал епископ, Алукард — тот самый господарь Валахии, то все понятно».  
  
Дети стали кричать громче и на сей раз вести себя агрессивно. Один из мальчиков отобрал игрушку у другого, а тот полез драться. Андерсон, наконец, отвлекся от своих раздумий и пошел в сторону детей.  
  
— Мальчики, успокойтесь, друзьям не должно драться, иначе не попадете на небеса, — он достал из кармана несколько конфет и разделил между детьми. Попросив их извиниться друг перед другом, он подметил, что кризис миновал, но зарвавшийся мальчишка плеснул водой из фонтана в лицо сопернику и драка продолжилась. Андерсон с удивлением посмотрел на летящие в стороны брызги. — Всё же надобно успокоиться, дети. Драться нужно только с демонами, а еще с язычниками.  
  
— Простите нас, падре, мы больше не будем.  
  
Отец Александр знал, что будут, но сделал вид, что поверил им на слово. Школа жизни — самая прекрасная школа и пройти ее должен каждый ребенок, иначе взросление отложится на неопределенный срок.

~.~.~

Пока господа приветствовали друг друга и пытались завести светскую беседу, Андерсон и Алукард отправились на крышу — туда, где бы им никто не помешал. К сожалению, выяснить отношения на нижних этажах, где, собственно, и началась их сегодняшняя встреча, не удалось...  
  
Переполох, возникший из-за слишком грубого обоюдного приветствия, заставил Интегру вмешаться и встать между своим слугой и его противником. Ее поддержал быстро спустившийся из зала Максвелл. Окинув взглядом виновников шума, он решительно запретил устраивать акт вандализма в священных стенах своего дома, как бы намекая, что вне стен — пожалуйста, сколько угодно, но только не здесь. Приказав чистильщикам отойти друг от друга подальше, мужчина и женщина направились в трапезную, но их слуги не спешили присоединиться к общему застолью. Выполнять только что отданный приказ они тоже не собирались.  
  
Серас взяли на эту встречу в роли провожатой. Она стояла около стены и нервно посматривала на расцепившихся, не успевших пролить ни капли крови, мужчин. Дракулина жестами попыталась что-то сказать Алукарду, но тот только цыкнул и нетерпеливо посмотрел вслед медленно удаляющимся господам. Ему хотелось продолжить схватку как можно скорее.  
  
«Отправляйся в трапезную. Будешь следить за всем происходящим. Если, по твоему мнению, произойдет что-то необычное — зови меня», — чужие мысли отчетливо зазвучали в голове Виктории.  
  
Алукард переживал за свою хозяйку, но жажда схватки перебарывала. Скользнув взглядом по удивленному лицу дракулины, вампир растворился в воздухе, перед этим успев показать рукой вверх. Андерсон, ухмыльнувшись, поспешил к открытому окну и, прыгнув в него, в один момент испарился. Таким образом оба и оказались на крыше. Виктории же ничего не оставалось, как догнать хозяйку. Подводить Алукарда ей не хотелось.  
  
Прелесть приказов, которые отдавали Интегра и Энрико, была в том, что помимо жестокости в них всегда содержались элементы двоякости, недосказанности. Вот и теперь — они приказали отойти друг от друга, но не прозвучало ни слова о прекращении драки. Вандализм и крушение епископских стен — это все ерунда, отговорки. Всем хотелось, чтобы драка состоялась, но сказать об этом никто не решался, поэтому строптивым слугам был дан намек, который они правильно истолковали.  
  
Вечерняя Англия всегда производит благоприятное впечатление на любого, кто оказывается чуть выше двадцати метров от поверхности земли (поместье эпископа как раз было построено с соблюдением этой высоты). Особенно благоприятные впечатления остаются в те вечера, когда нет дождя. Сегодня было идеальное стечение обстоятельств, будто сама природа решила порадовать своей благосклонностью. Только что зашедшее солнце окрашивало облака в багрово-кровавый цвет. Взошедшая на небо луна светила ярко, на ней прекрасно виднелись темные привычные глазу пятна. Сумерки обволакивали все живое, затрудняя видение и передвижение всем и каждому, но только не вампиру, для которого ночь являлась естественным временем для бодрствования, и не паладину, имеющему отличное зрение (падре носил очки для вида), не подводившее его даже ночью.  
  
— Ты пришел веселить меня, отродье? — начал паладин, вынимая из ниоткуда парочку длинных ножей. Он скреб ими друг о друга и улыбался, наслаждаясь противным звуком скрежещущей стали. В его улыбке проскальзывали отблески подлинного счастья. — Ты создан для того, чтобы поднимать мне настроение.  
  
— Ты смелый, отче, — Алукард ответил ему спокойной улыбкой. Медленно перемещаясь по кругу, он начинал тот своеобразный танец, который всегда предшествует хорошей схватке. — Красивая луна, не так ли?  
  
— Меня не интересует декорация, вампир, — отмечая про себя, что нежить обращает особое внимание на его плечи, Андерсон приготовился отразить удар в первую очередь сверху. — Меня интересует только исход. Леди Хеллсинг прихватила с собой огромный гроб? Он тебе сегодня понадобится, причем для не совсем привычных целей.  
  
— Твоя сосредоточенность на деле восхищает меня, отче, но ты не так крут, как считаешь.  
  
— Проверим же это! — Андерсон оскалил зубы и с неимоверной скоростью понесся в сторону вампира. Ножи, отражающие лунный свет, переливисто смеялись и стремились с точностью попасть в шею и сердце короля ночи.  
  
Алукард любил принимать первый удар в полной мере, поэтому не стал препятствовать естественному ходу лезвий. С готовностью он принял их в свою грудь, отметив, что состав стали значительно изменился с прошлого раза — серебра стало больше, а острие, кажется, смазали то ли ядом, то ли чем-то производным от святой воды.  
  
— Подготовился, — удовлетворенно прошептал вампир, — замечательно, но этого мало.  
  
Андерсон с бешенством вонзил еще пару ножей, но Алукард, внезапно подпрыгнув вверх, достал их, отбросил в сторону и со всей силы ударил ногой в подбородок святого отца. Тот повалился на спину и закинул голову назад, но находился в прострации лишь секунду. Быстро вскочив на ноги, он занес следующий удар. Ножи поменьше полетели в сторону вампира, словно стая маленьких остроносых колибри. Эта стая пронзила тело Алукарда. Некоторые "птицы" прошли насквозь, они опасно жалили и зудили плоть.  
  
Алукард удивленно хмыкнул. Пришла очередь его оружия. Пули полетели в паладина быстрым градом, проходили насквозь, превращая одежду и тело в решето. Одна из пуль отрекошетила от большого серебряного креста, висевшего на груди паладина, и отправилась обратно к Алукарду. Наспех увернувшись от нее, он прекратил пальбу.  
  
Кровь текла из ран обоих мужчин. Она пачкала одежду, капала на крышу, разбрызганные капли можно было видеть повсюду. Паладин стоял напротив вампира и ждал к чему приведет внезапно возникшая пауза. Тот с усилием вырвал последний нож из груди и стал прислушиваться к доносящимся из дома звукам. Что-то тревожило вампира. Увидев, что Алукард внимательно прислушивается, паладин поспешил отвлечь его:  
  
— Я тут подумал на досуге, — Андерсон снова осклабился, — почему ты так странно выглядишь? И на меня снизошло озарение! Насилие, ведь так?  
  
Алукард тут же перестал вслушиваться и, ничего не ответив, полностью разрядил в паладина один из припасенных револьверов. Пули полетели в цель, но святой отец успел увернуться и продолжил наступление. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом с Алукардом, католик полоснул ножом по плечу вампира. У него получилось нанести глубокое ранение, он даже ковырнул лезвием кость, но неподрассчитал с положением тела. Вампир вцепился руками в горло паладина и стал подбираться к жизненно важным точкам. Съездив другой рукой по виску святого отца, он нацелился на его сердце.  
  
Хватило бы еще одного удара, и достопочтенный паладин лишился бы не только своего острого языка, но и сознания. К сожалению, Алукарду не суждено было поставить финальную точку. Издалека, откуда-то снизу, в сознание вампира просочилось видение. Интегра находилась в опасности. Она нервничала и негодовала.  
  
«Мастер, мастер, — завопила дракулина, у которой в очередной раз получилось воспользоваться телекинезом, — Вам надо поскорее идти сюда. Атмосфера накаляется!»  
  
Андерсон, будто услышав зов подопечной вампира, с удовольствием улыбнулся, так как обычно ничего не выражающее лицо вампира сейчас запечатлело на себе волнение.  
  
— Что-то не так с твоей леди? — Андерсон с хрипом рассмеялся и продолжал издавать ненормальное подобие смеха до тех пор, пока вампир не отпустил его и не скрылся из виду.  
  
Спешащему в дом Алукарду было неприятно оставлять неоконченное дело в виде задыхающегося от нехватки воздуха паладина, но оставаться здесь еще хотя бы на минуту означало подвергнуть Интегру большой опасности. Сейчас в первую очередь необходимо было узнать, что творится в трапезной, и, если это понадобится, защитить хозяйку.


	6. Профессор

Доктор нацистской армии сидел за столом и с удовольствием вкушал приготовленный католиками ужин. Сам доктор был атеистом, не признающим ни бога, ни веру в него, но, к своему удивлению, сейчас он должен был признать, что пища, поданная на стол верующими людьми, отличалась в лучшую сторону от той, что ему приходилось пробовать ежедневно.  
  
Разговор, еле завязавшийся между сотрапезниками, споткнулся о неприятное обстоятельство. Молодая леди, сев за стол, закурила, что пришлось не по душе Майору, поспешившему сказать об этом. Доктор знал, что настойчивый лидер нацистов, умеющий убеждать любого, не отступится, пока не добьется своего, а вот чего именно он хотел — доктору было не совсем понятно.  
  
— Миледи, Вам стоит прекратить это безобразие, — улыбающийся человек в круглых очках делал выбор между тарталеткой и закуской с красной икрой. Усыпанный яствами стол распалил его аппетит. — Вы могли сделать этот акт насилия над своим организмом перед трапезой.  
  
— Не согласна, — отчеканила Интегра. Она хмуро смотрела перед собой, выпуская изо рта клубы дыма.  
  
— Мы же вкушаем пищу, миледи, — не сдавался он, уговаривая ее прекратить курить. — Дышать дымом чрезвычайно вредно.  
  
— Я знаю, — снова раздался монотонный ответ.  
  
— Почему Вы ничего не едите? — продолжал настаивать он. — Епископские кулинары постарались на славу.  
  
— Я не собиралась ужинать здесь.  
  
— Но ведь Вы пришли на ужин, и нам всем, включая гостеприимного хозяина, — он наклонил голову в сторону Энрико, давая понять, что находится на его стороне, — хотелось бы, чтобы Вы составили нам компанию.  
  
Интегра сидела за столом, держа в зубах сигару. Из-под полуприкрытых век она наблюдала за мужчинами, но сама к еде не притрагивалась. Осматривая каждого из них, она понимала, что принимает участие в игре, правила которой пока были ей не ясны. Каждый из сидящих за столом мужчин был наделен некоей информацией и силой, о которой Интегре было не известно. Этот факт нервировал и злил протестантку, но она понимала, что предпринимать что-либо пока было рано.  
  
— Интегра, в самом деле, хватит, — Энрико тоже пытался убедить ее. — Ты же не считаешь, что я могу тебя отравить.  
  
— Считаю.  
  
— Я бы никогда… никогда… — возразил он, картинно прижимая руку к груди. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я настолько низок? — на лице Максвелла отразилось наигранное изумление.  
  
Интегра скривилась в злобной гримасе и хмыкнула, впрочем, ответив этим на вопрос католика.  
  
— Странно, что Вы не желаете нас слушать, — доктор встрял в разговор, только что выпив пару глотков вина. — Все-таки за столом ребенок...  
  
Такую картину увидел Алукард, спешно возникнув в трапезной. Стол, уставленный деликатесами до отказа. Трое мужчин и мальчик, непрерывно жующие и пьющие. И Интегра непрерывно курящая и посматривающая на торт.  
  
«Ясно, просто издеваются над ней».  
  
В последнюю очередь вампир посмотрел на дракулину. Та, дрожа, наблюдала за сидящими людьми, концентрируя внимание на очкастом толстяке. Она всматривалась в этого гостя и старалась мысленно передать свои ощущения.  
  
«Он самый опасный из них, мастер», — уверенно проговорила она, приложив все наработки к тому, чтобы Алукард услышал ее.  
  
«Возможно», — ответ раздался в ее голове.  
  
Алукард продолжал осматриваться. Торт стоял в середине стола. Его пока не разрезали. Самый лучший кулинар в Лондоне — дворецкий семьи Хеллсинг — готовил этот торт с особым усердием, с тщанием подбирая все ингредиенты. Будет обидно, если католики не попробуют его, ведь вкус торта обещал быть отменным…  
  
Вампир прошелся вдоль стола, задерживаясь взглядом на каждом сидящем за ним госте, и встал подле госпожи. Заметив, что от сигары Интегры ничего не осталось, он достал из внутреннего кармана новую и предложил ей. Интегра аккуратно взяла сигару, смотря перед собой все также неприязненно. Возникшая ниоткуда зажигалка была поднесена Алукардом к кончику сигары. Через секунду сидящих за столом людей обволокло новыми клубами дыма.  
  
— Какие-то претензии к моей госпоже? — вопрос, раздавшийся в возникшей тишине, заставил наблюдавших за этой картиной насторожиться.  
  
— Собственно… — озадаченный Максвелл промакивал салфеткой губы. — Нет, Интегра. Курите на здоровье. Мы не против, конечно, но хотя бы попробуйте свой торт. Ведь его приготовил Ваш слуга.  
  
— Успеется, — только и ответила Интегра.  
  
— Торт и я бы не прочь попробовать, — Майор потер маленькие пухлые ручки. — Папа Римский говорил, что ваш дворецкий великолепный кулинар. Может сварганить всё, что угодно.  
  
— Так и есть. — Интегра перевела взгляд на Майора, пытаясь уловить в его словах скрытый смысл.  
  
«Что он имеет в виду? Не намекает ли на оружие? Католики собирают компромат на Уолтера? Зачем?» — вопросы вертелись в ее голове.  
  
Пока Интегра размышляла, что к чему раздался звук открываемой двери. Наконец-то, пришел Андерсон. По всей видимости, ему понадобилось больше времени, чтобы регенерировать свое тело. Виктория окинула взглядом хозяина. Она была уверена, что мастер и падре уже «поговорили», так как одежда обоих была в крови, но каждый уже успел восстановиться.  
  
Вошедший осмотрел всех присутствующих. Дикая улыбка озаряла его лицо, а окровавленный наряд внушал тревогу и отвращение.  
  
— Протестанты — на то и протестанты, — стал твердить он, словно молитву. — Отступники, отрекшиеся от божеских правил, перевирающие Священное Писание и проповедующие ересь.  
  
— Ааа, — Максвелл осмотрел обоих слуг, — смотрю, вы еще раз поздоровались друг с другом? Я думал, что стычки на нижнем этаже было предостаточно, — но в его глазах блестела противоположная реплика, а вместе с ней азарт и желание зрелищ.  
  
Майор внимательно следил за всеми. С особенным тщанием он осмотрел вампира, впервые видя его так близко. Восхитившись его высоким ростом и сложением тела, он перешел к осматриванию нелепого наряда Интегры. Сочетание пиджака и длинной юбки было достаточно оригинальным, но что он - человек довольно старый - понимает в современной моде? Облик леди Хеллсинг также привел его в восторг. Андерсон был для Майора не так интересен, но мощь паладина нацистский предводитель не мог недооценивать. Дракулина была слишком слаба для серьезных схваток, но по мелочи и она могла вставить палки в колеса. Майор дал оценку всем и вернулся к Интегре. Она сидела, сложив руки на груди, и продолжала курить. Непокорная, являлась достойным предводителем организации, уже целый век славившейся своей принципиальностью.  
  
Андерсон тоже смотрел на светловолосую женщину и, хорошо изучив цель, громко обратился к Интегре:  
  
— Миледи, курить вредно. Господь наш против подобных издевательств над плотью, — вначале чуть медливший, Андерсон все же пошел в ее сторону.  
  
— Мы говорим ей тоже самое! — поддакнул доктор.  
  
На мгновение оторвавшись от созерцания цели, он посмотрел на доктора. Все также безумно улыбаясь, он ответил:  
  
— А, в самом деле? — медленным шагом, не ускоряющимся, не замедляющимся он размеренно шествовал к Интегре. — Я заметил передвижения в кабинете епископа полчаса назад. Не Вы ли там были, док?  
  
— Что? — Максвелл, в этот момент проглатывающий кусок жаренной индейки, подавился.  
  
Андерсон подошел к стулу Интегры и потянулся рукой к дымящей сигаре, желая выдернуть ее изо рта аристократки, но стоящий рядом с хозяйкой Алукард вовремя перехватил его руку и, дико улыбнувшись, сжал ее со всей силы. Послышался хруст разламывающихся костей.  
  
Сконфуженная Серас взялась за голову. Похоже, она поняла, что стычки не избежать и что скоро опять польется кровь. Шредингер, сидевший рядом с Майором, тоже прекрасно это понимал и зажмурился от страха. Лишь толстячок был всем доволен и, улыбаясь, продолжал поглощать свой ужин.


	7. Шрёдингер

Причин для продолжения драки было предостаточно. Алукард весь день планировал сорваться. Он жаждал этого всей своей черной душой. Отыграть на полную мощь, насытиться кровью достойного человека, получить удовольствие от еще одной схватки — вампир упивался ситуацией, пытаясь поскорее продолжить конфликт. Сдавливая руку паладина со всей силы, он ожидал ответного напора. Андерсон скалил зубы, пытаясь высвободиться, но все его попытки были тщетны. Мощь вампира впечатляла.  
  
Интегра прекрасно знала, что около нее стоят двое первоклассных убийц, но даже не шелохнулась. Она невозмутимо сидела за столом и смотрела перед собой. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. Она знала, что битва может покалечить ее слугу и принести урон ей самой, но вставать между Алукардом и Андерсоном было весьма опрометчиво. Слишком великая сила крылась в ее чистильщике и дать выход этой силе, показать на что способна организация Хеллсинг было сегодня не лишним.  
  
— Как ты смеешь оскорблять мою госпожу? — проговорил Алукард, сдавливая руку Андерсона еще сильнее. — Ты должен говорить «спасибо» и кланяться, что она находится рядом с твоим ублюдком, ведь не пристало знатной леди сидеть за одним столом с человеком без рода и племени.  
  
Максвелл покашлял; не столько из-за застрявшего в его горле кусочка жареной индейки, сколько для вида. С одной стороны, возражать было бы странно, ибо он действительно являлся выходцем из низов, но, с другой стороны, его епископская честь была задета. Паладин не мог оставить эти унизительные слова в стороне. Причина мстить за честь хозяина теперь появилась у каждого. Оба понимали, как и все находящиеся здесь людей, что можно разгуляться на полную. Наличие зрителей подзадоривало еще больше, а великолепная и слишком богатая обстановка как будто сама приглашала к разрушению.  
  
Шрёдингер изо всех сил заставлял себя не исчезать. А исчезнуть сильно хотелось. Было страшно находиться рядом с обезумевшими выпендрежниками. Он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что все взгляды устремлены на них — смутьянов. Застывшие в одной позе и смотрящие друг на друга с жаждой крови мужчины ждали непонятно чего, но драку не начинали. Неестественно согнутая рука Андерсона вызвала у Шрёдингера приступ рвоты, но он сдержался. Нечеловеческую силу должен был приложить вампир, чтобы так покалечить плоть человека. Да и большую жестокость должен был иметь. Теперь Шрёдингер всё понял. Слиться с созданием типа Алукарда не составляло особого труда, но стать его частью — этого абсолютно безжалостного существа — вот чего бы коту хотелось меньше всего.  
  
Интегра одной рукой сжимала подол своей юбки, другой — держала сигару. Ее терпение, и без того малых размеров, быстро испарялось. Чуть обернувшись в сторону слуги, она дала понять, что пауза затянулась. Этот вкрадчивый поворот стал красной тряпкой для взбесившегося быка.  
  
Андерсон начал орудовать неповрежденной рукой. Возникший из-под полы плаща огромный нож, пролетел в воздухе и с большой долей вероятности разрезал бы сигару надвое, но вампир вовремя схватил вторую руку падре, направив ее выпад в другую сторону. Лезвие вонзилось в столешницу, перерезав надвое стоящий на столе яблочный пудинг. Интегра сидела все также невозмутимо и продолжала курить.  
  
— К чему такое сложности? — вампир смотрел на вошедший в столешницу нож. — Для того, чтобы обрезать край сигары существует специальное устройство. Твой нож для этого совсем не подходит, святой отец.  
  
— Если твоя сучка не потушит свою сигару, я вырву эту дымящуюся дрянь из ее рта вместе с зубами, — скрипел Андерсон.  
  
Доктор смотрел во все глаза и думал, выпадет ли удачный момент для сбора ДНК Алукарда или нет. Если не удастся отщипнуть кусочек плоти, вполне сойдет и кровь, только вот как определить, чья кровь это будет?  
  
Резко толкнув Андерсона подальше от стола, Алукард, наконец, отпустил его руку. Та неестественно повисла, но святого отца это не остановило. В другой руке он держал длинный серебряный нож.  
  
— Ну, иди же, вампир, иди ко мне, — травил он, — покажи, на что ты способен. Или же вся сила осталась на крыше?  
  
— Иду, уже иду, падре. — Алукард, улыбнувшись, сорвался с места.  
  
Поднявшийся от этого резкого движения воздушный поток смел со стола несколько тарелок и чашек. Свечи повалились, быстро потухнув. Опрокинутая посуда подарила свое содержимое столу и запачкала скатерть. В расставленных ровными рядами вкусных блюдах возник хаос. Интегра, посмотрев на всё это безобразие, пренебрежительно сказала:  
  
— Отвратительный сервис, Максвелл.  
  
— Все благодаря Вашему слуге, — парировал мужчина, внимательно следя за тем, что происходит между чистильщиками.  
  
Тем временем схватка разгоралась. Андерсон не подпускал к себе вампира, не переставая выделывать своим ножом сияющие круги. Очередная попытка Алукарда приблизиться к святому отцу провалилась. Паладин прекрасно орудовал и одной рукой, не давая возможности подойти ближе. Для Алукарда это не являлось большой проблемой. Он с удовольствием достал один из припасенных револьверов и начал пальбу. Пули летели мимо святого отца, разрывая деревянную мебель, сшибая шкатулки, подсвечники и прочую дребедень, которую Максвелл так любил ставить на маленькие столики. Канделябр, попавший под обстрел, полетел на пол. Упавшие на ковер свечи постепенно стали передавать свой огонь на короткий ковровый ворс.  
  
Максвелл, не сразу заметивший возгорание, морщился, наблюдая за тем, как его интерьер превращается в груду хлама.  
  
«Полицейская, выкради документы, — пронеслось в голове Серас. — Они в кабинете Максвелла. Живо».  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как ее хозяин решетит пулями высокого падре, как все превращается в щепки и клочья, Серас вначале не поняла, что обращаются именно к ней. Концентрация Алукарда на битве, по ее разумению, не способствовала мысленному общению. Но Серас ошибалась. Алукард прекрасно мог совмещать и то, и другое.  
  
Диаметр летящих пуль был настолько большим, что, пару раз скрежетнув по стали, освещенный нож святого отца разлетелся на несколько кусков. Паладин откинул его в сторону и посмотрел на столовую утварь. Алукард проследил за взглядом падре и понял, что столовые приборы, сделанные из серебра высшей пробы, сейчас полетят в него. Андерсон, лихорадочно подлетел к столу и, сгребая все в кучу, начал использовать в битве каждую мелочь. Вилки, ножи, как оказалось тоже освященные, полетели градом на вампира. Колющие и режущие ранения прибавлялись с каждой секундой.  
  
Интегре и Максвеллу пришлось встать из-за стола. Епископ сокрушался по поводу происходящего, что-то лепеча и зовя на помощь послушников, но Алукард и Андерсон его не слушали. Доктор тоже покинул насиженное место. Взяв у Майора некий агрегат, он стал искать что-то на полу, пытаясь при том находиться на безопасном от чистильщиков расстоянии. Виктория тем временем на цыпочках побежала к госпоже. Желание защитить леди возникло в ней само собой, но Интегра встретила подошедшую к ней дракулину довольно прохладно и поторопилась дать ей задание:  
  
— Мне нужны документы, Виктория, — еле слышно проговорила Интегра.  
  
— Поняла, — отозвалась та.  
  
Интегра, как будто услышала только что говорившего с ней Алукарда. Внезапно возникшие мысли притормозили действия Виктории. Она с самого начала подозревала, что между мастером и госпожой есть некая особая связь, уж больно тесно они сотрудничали. Но тот факт, что они и думают одинаково, вызвал у нее восхищение. Все также, на цыпочках, она прошла мимо метелющих друг друга мужчин. Ее целью был кабинет Максвелла.  
  
Майор прекрасно видел все, что происходило в трапезной. Переводя свой цепкий взгляд то к одному персонажу, то к другому, он в итоге отложил в сторону вилку и обратился к Шрёдингеру, заглядевшемуся на схватку:  
  
— Сдается мне, что надо обратить особое внимание на дракулину, — зашептал он на ухо пареньку.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил кот, засмотревшись на продолжающийся мордобой.  
  
— Затем, — нажим толстяка, одернувшего Шрёдингера, чтобы тот оторвался от созерцания схватки и повернулся в его сторону, оказался довольно внушительным. — Если Серас покинет зал, отправишься за ней.


	8. Виктория Серас

Виктория быстрым шагом покинула зал. Спешно закрыв за собой двери, она прислушалась. Из зала доносились звуки битвы и отголоски начавшейся ругани между Максвеллом и леди Хеллсинг. В коридоре же не было ни души, что казалось странным, ведь хозяин дома только что позвал на помощь своих слуг. Виктория была уверена, что столкнется с кем-то из них, но в коридоре никого не оказалось. Должно быть слуги вошли в зал с другой стороны. Несомненно, это было странным, но как ни крути, отсутствие лишних глаз - только на руку.  
  
Череда одинаковых высоких резных дверей предстала перед глазами дракулины. Необходимо было спешить. Пытаясь сориентироваться и понять, где бы мог находиться кабинет Энрико, она начала подходить то к одной двери, то к другой, но поняла, что такими темпами ее изыскания затянутся надолго. Цокнув языком, Виктория подключила свои вампирские способности и принюхалась. Запах Максвелла, помимо зала, особенно чувствовался в двух помещениях. На этаже выше, должно быть, располагалась его спальня. А через несколько метров виднелась дверь, на которой был выгравирован католический крест.  
  
«Нашла», — сказала она сама себе, приблизившись к двери.  
  
«Что нашла, полицейская?» — довольный глас мастера раздался в ее голове. Алукард явно наслаждался своим времяпрепровождением.  
  
«Кабинет нашла».  
  
«А документы?» — судя по выражению голоса можно было понять, что хозяин сейчас улыбался.  
  
«Дайте еще пару минут, мастер», — оказавшись возле кабинета, она остановилась и подергала ручку.  
  
«Пара минут… за этот краткий срок может произойти все, что угодно…»  
  
Дверь, естественно, была заперта. Потоптавшись на месте, Серас снова вспомнила, что может позволить себе больше, чем обычный человек. О да, подобные озарения происходили с ней постоянно. Двери, конечно, она и раньше выламывала, но только по необходимости (работа в полиции иногда заставляла вламываться в помещение). Сосредоточившись, Виктория надавила пальцами на дерево и попыталась приподнять дверь вверх, петли поддались и вскоре перед дракулиной образовался открытый проем. Удивившись и одновременно полюбовавшись своей работой, Виктория оказалась в кабинете.  
  
На столе Максвелла лежала огромная кожаная папка, на которой красовалась надпись «Миллениум». Папка была закрыта на замочек. Сомневаясь, что именно об этой папке идет речь, Виктория попыталась вскрыть ее, но тут над ее ухом раздался озорной голос, который заставил Серас подскочить на месте:  
  
— Тебе помочь?  
  
Рядом с ней стоял тот мальчик, которого притащил на ужин очкастый толстяк.  
  
— Не-не нужно, — промямлила Серас, беря себя в руки. — Отойди.  
  
— Мне тоже нужна эта папка, — мальчик улыбался и был вполне приветлив.  
  
— Но возьму ее я.  
  
— Тогда тебе придется догнать меня, — игриво ответил он, схватил папку и попытался быстро ретироваться, но Виктория мертвой хваткой вцепилась в локоть мальчика. Поставив ему подножку, она сбила его с ног и отработанным жестом выхватила папку из рук.  
  
— Это ты будешь догонять меня, малыш, — Виктория с силой оттолкнула мальца и через несколько секунд была уже в трапезной.  
  
Шрёдингер тут же оказался возле нее, возникнув рядом из ниоткуда. Перепалка бы продолжилась, но события, развернувшиеся в трапезной за время их отсутствия, подталкивали к скорой эвакуации из здания.  
  
Ковер разгорелся не на шутку, заполнив огнем добрую половину пола. Интегра стояла около стола и ругалась с Максвеллом. Алукард и Андерсон молотили друг друга, что было сил, а доктор ползал по полу, собирая пинцетом образцы ДНК. Только Майор все также степенно восседал за столом и продолжал, посмеиваясь, вкушать пищу.  
  
Торт стоял посередине стола. Притрагиваться к нему никто не решался, да и аппетит у всех, кроме Майора, уже совершенно отсутствовал. Деятельный толстячок, вспомнив про торт, с интересом потянулся к нему рукой. Пододвинув лакомство к себе, он покрутил его по часовой стрелке, потом против часовой, как бы любуясь бисквитным украшением и прикидывая что-то в уме. Насмотревшись на угощение, он отодвинул его подальше от себя.  
  
— Потрясающе, — хохотнув, проговорил он. — Уолтер действительно мастер своего дела. Слышите, Интегра? — спросил он, пытаясь разбавить ее гнев своей репликой.  
  
— Не вмешивайтесь, мистер Монтана. Во всем виноват Энрико. Мало того, что он спровоцировал весь этот содом, так еще и пытается уйти от ответственности, — властным голосом гремела она.  
  
— Интегра, дорогая, — взмолившись, отвечал ей Энрико. — Я сегодня — единственная пострадавшая сторона!  
  
— Единственная тупая безмозглая сторона! — не унималась Интегра.  
  
— Ничего подобного я и не планировал. Только обычный ужин, — продолжал оправдываться епископ. — Кто знал, что твой вампир так остро отреагирует на действия Андерсона.  
  
— Эта скотина пыталась дотронуться до меня, дурак!  
  
— До Вас уже давно следовало кому-нибудь дотронуться, да вот только смелости хватило лишь у человека давшего обет безбрачия, — Майор обрубил их диалог, насладившись реакцией обоих. Интегра еще больше рассвирепела, но вступать в словесную борьбу с толстяком не стала. Максвелл улыбнулся противоречивой улыбкой, смакуя только что услышанные слова.  
  
Очередной разряженный пистолет полетел на пол. Андерсон, отскочив к стене, сшиб пару картин — высококачественных копий Леонардо и Рембрандта. И хорошо сделал, так как новый град пуль стал решетить освобожденную от картин стену. Одна из пуль попала в торчащий в стене гвоздь и, отрекошетив, полетела в сторону торта. Через секунду раздался взрыв. Все заволокло дымом. Вопила пожарная сирена. Глаза всех присутствующих стали слезиться. И во всем этом аду откуда ни возьмись сверху начала литься вода. Обжигающе холодная, она капала на лицо Виктории и медленно разъедала кожу. Да, вода была необычной. Причиняющая боль, въедающаяся в плоть, она была освящена, причем самым наилучшим образом.  
  
Пока люди приходили в себя и пытались сориентироваться в наступившей тьме, схватка продолжалась. Алукард никак не отреагировал на освящённую воду, только стал пристальнее осматриваться вокруг. Андерсон, уставший, но вдоволь повеселившийся, тоже искал своего противника в этом мраке. По голосам, гневным возгласам Интегры, смеху Майора и вскрикам Шрёдингера было ясно, кто где находится. Алукард быстро вычислил место положения святого отца и, подойдя к падре, смачно дал ему кулаком в лицо. Очередной выпад вампира был для паладина неожиданным:  
  
— Против этого отродья даже святая вода не помогает, бля, — пробубнил Андерсон, отплевываясь от крови.  
  
— Тебе давно следовало понять это, падре...  
  
Но, похоже, вода помогала. Алукард начал остепеняться. На его лице отразилось недовольство и отчуждение, улыбка пропала. Святая вода, предназначенная совсем для другой цели, потушила большее количество огня. Только мелкие островки горели то тут, то там.  
  
Насытившись схваткой, вампир стоял и наблюдал за тем, как люди Максвелла оперативно тушат пожар и помогают пострадавшим, которых, в принципе и не было. Все отделались легким испугом и испорченной одеждой.  
  
— Миледи, хоть Вы и Ваш слуга оскорбили меня, все-таки позвольте высказать свое восхищение. — Максвелл решил сохранить хорошее лицо до конца. — Великолепное представление. Браво. Я даже прощу Вам, что Вы курили без остановки.  
  
— Закуришь тут с такими идиотами, — мрачно ответила Интегра. Ее колотило от гнева и холода. Стоя полностью в сырой одежде, она сжимала кулаки и готовилась снова разразиться громоподобными ругательствами. Она видела, что папка с документами была у Серас (а это значило, что хоть что-то они с этого вечера поимеют), но совладать со своим гневом так и не могла.  
  
— Кажется, вашу леди сильно трясет? — маленький человек продолжал хихикать, обращаясь к вернувшейся Виктории. Доктор, сделавший свое дело, стоял рядом с ним, как будто ничего не происходило. Мальчик в шапке спрятался за спину Майора. — Ну вот, теперь война точно начнется в скором времени! — потирал руки маленький человек. — Нам тут больше нечего делать, док. Доедайте, если хотите, и отправляемся восвояси.


	9. Предатель

Уолтер заварил цейлонский чай в изящном чайничке из тончайшего китайского фарфора. Осторожно покачав чайник в руках (для лучшей заварки), он бережно поставил его на поднос. Пришло время чаепития. Леди не любит ждать. Осторожно взяв поднос, он поставил на него чашку с блюдцем и сахарницу и бесшумно поспешил в кабинет Интегры.  
  
Уолтер не сомневался, что Алукард сорвется и спровоцирует резню, и в тайне жалел, что не присутствовал при этом. Произошедшее в поместье Максвелла изрядно подпортило физическое состояние вампира и моральное состояние леди. Необходимо было успокоить ее. Дворецкий хотел предложить испробовать хозяйке новый вид чая, по мнению врачей и некоторых других уважаемых людей, благоприятно действующий на расшатанные нервы.  
  
То, что бумаги окажутся пустышкой, Уолтеру было прекрасно известно. Чего только стоило одно лицо Интегры — гневное и растерянное — когда она вскрыла дома прихваченную в суматохе папку и нашла в ней фотографии своего поместья, сделанные с разных точек наблюдения. Фотографии были разного пошиба, некоторые из них вызвали бы вопросы, если бы попали в руки журналистов. В таком случае моральный облик леди был бы немного подпорчен. Интегре сейчас было над чем поразмышлять на досуге, ведь то обстоятельно, что у врагов есть на нее компромат, должно немного скомкать ее грандиозные планы.  
  
Алукард зализывал раны. Он, конечно, физически восстановился в кратчайший срок, но осадок от этой встречи был еще хуже, чем от предыдущей. Пакостное настроение и все еще чешущиеся руки, неудовлетворенные, острые, колко всаживали иглы в мысли Алукарда. Святого отца прижать как следует так и не удалось. Выкрасть что-либо ценное — не получилось. Для чего нацистам понадобилось ползать по полу и собирать его ДНК он прекрасно понимал, и это не было загадкой и для Интегры, но факт оставался фактом — чиповая нечисть была создана благодаря ДНК какого-то из настоящих вампиров, и не исключено, что за основу взяли самого короля ночи, что оказалось бы полным провалом. Ужин по всем меркам не удался. Разве что разнесенный в пух и прах зал Максвелла придавал событию оттенок небольшого удовлетворения. Вспомнив, благодаря кому состоялся этот разгром, вампир задумчиво проговорил:  
  
— Хороший подарок ты приготовил для Максвелла, — Алукард сидел, развалившись на стуле, стоявшем с другой стороны стола, и, после того, как Интегра кинула с десяток фотографий на скатерть, стал внимательно рассматривал их. — Если бы не твой подарок, я бы мог опять поплатиться башкой.  
  
— О, я старался, граф, — ответил ему Уолтер, — я также приготовил подарки и для Вас с мисс Серас.  
  
— Неужели? — Алукард улыбнулся. — Такие же опасные, я надеюсь?  
  
— О да. Вы получите их завтра.  
  
Алукард хмыкнул. Ему хотелось поскорее оказаться в подземелье и погрузиться в свои мысли. Нужно было проанализировать произошедшее. Давнишние душевные раны сегодня снова вскрылись и начали кровоточить. Вампир и подумать не мог, что вскользь сказанные слова паладина смогут его так больно задеть.  
  
— Что касается фото, — вампир показал одно из них, — кому это так повезло забраться в склад с оружием? Невероятно, что кто-то смог пройти сквозь защиту, поставленную мной.  
  
— И вправду, здесь слишком много конфиденциальной информации, — Интегра молча сидела за своим столом, наблюдая за слугами и переворачивая последние страницы выкраденного альбома. Фотографии были сделаны с разных ракурсов и разного качества: и со спутника, и с телефона, и с камеры наблюдения, что весьма озадачивало. Наличие на прошедшем ужине лишних людей ей также не понравилось. Отсутствие смысла в выкраденных бумагах раздражало ее. Вечер был отвратительным. — Я отправляюсь спать, — заявила она, захлопнув альбом, и резко поднялась из-за стола.  
Оба поклонились. Уолтер отвесил классический поклон дворецкого. Алукард, сидя на стуле, просто наклонил голову вниз.  
  
— И мне пора, — проговорил вампир. — Уолтер, как там полицейская, кстати?  
  
— Лежит в кровати. Не спит. Обдумывает произошедшее, полагаю.  
  
— Она до сих пор отказывается от крови? — спросила Интегра, направившись в сторону двери.  
  
— Да, хозяйка, но это не надолго, — ответил вампир, провожая Интегру глазами.  
  
— Я ушла.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, миледи.  
  
Выслушав пару смачных высказываний вампира о своей госпоже, Уолтер вернулся к одному из любимых занятий — усовершенствованию оружия. Запершись в своей небольшой каморке, он оттачивал до совершенства изобретенный им новый замысловатый агрегат.  
  
Пистолет Шакал — боевой тринадцатимиллиметровый противомертвяцкий пистолет. Тридцать девять сантиметров в длину, вес с шестизарядной обоймой — шестнадцать килограмм. Патроны разрывные, оболочка из чистого македонского серебра, внутри — освященная ртуть.  
  
— Неплохо. Хороший подарок. Нынешний 454-й не имеет таких возможностей, — бормотал он себе под нос. — Так, а что у нас для мисс Серас? Тридцатимиллиметровая противовампирская пушка Харконен: два типа снарядов — из обедненного урана и бронебойно зажигательные, им можно пользоваться, как противотанковым ружьем, уничтожая цели на земле и в воздухе. Хорошо.  
  
«Он оценит, — озвучивать подобные мысли вслух было опасно. — Алукард любит разные цацки. Когда-нибудь оружие, в котором он так уверен, сыграет против него, а пока… игра продолжается…».


End file.
